


Advice from a child

by KwBw21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwBw21/pseuds/KwBw21
Summary: Harry and Severus have developed a close friendship since the end of the war but can a first year Slytherin manage to persuade them to confess their true feeling for each other?





	Advice from a child

Harry had just finished patrolling the corridors to make sure that there were no students causing mischief after curfew. It made him chuckle when he remembered how often he would sneak out of the dorms to explore the castle at night and now that he was a Professor, he made sure to check the hiding places that he used to frequent.

Harry decided to make his way back to the dungeon where his quarters were now, maybe he would drop by to see Severus for a night cap before bed. He couldn't help but think back to how the relationship between him and Severus had changed.

Severus and Harry had become close friends since the end of the war, much to the surprise of everyone they knew and the wizarding world but how could Harry not become friends with the man who was constantly saving him from a painful death. They had grown close whilst Severus was in the infirmary recovering from the horrific wounds Nagini inflicted on him. It was a miracle Severus had survived and Harry thanked Merlin everyday that he did. After Severus had woke up from a magically induced coma, they had talked for hours and hours about everything that had happened over the years. Severus confessed that he never hated Harry and it broke his heart to have to treat Harry the way he did, Severus told him all about the friendship he had with Harry's mother and how he loved her as the sister he never had and that he missed her terribly. Harry apologised for not trusting Severus during the war and the way he had treated him, Harry told him that Lily would have been exceptionally proud of Severus for helping him through everything even though Harry didn't realise Severus was helping at the time.

After nine months Severus was discharged from the infirmary with strict instructions that he relax and take it easy. He had taken so long to heal from the injuries and contracted dozens of infections due to his immune system being obliterated by the venom that Nagini had injected into his body. Harry immediately asked to be moved from Gryffindor tower to the Dungeons so he could be near Severus whilst he finished his recovery as Harry was half way through his last year of study. Minerva, who was acting Headmistress, readily agreed as she was hoping someone would watch over the stubborn Potions Master.

After classes, Harry would rush back to the dungeon and go check on Severus, he would constantly find the Potions Master doing things he shouldn't be doing like brewing loads of potions in one go, practising combat moves and spells etc. Harry would threaten Severus with Poppy and how she would body bind him into his bed, he would huff and pout and eventually listen to Harry. They spent many an evening and weekend talking about each other's lives and childhoods, Severus would help Harry with his studies and Harry would often end up sleeping on Severus' couch overnight.

Harry realised his true feelings for Severus when they were out together in Hogsmeade just after Harry had graduated, Severus had to get some Potions supplies as Poppy had finally allowed him to brew and Harry needed some teachers robes as he had accepted Minerva's offer of becoming the new DADA teacher which he was very excited about. They had just left Honeydukes as Severus had a sweet tooth, something Harry was surprised at, and had wanted to stock up on sweets, Harry had bought Severus a box of chocolate frogs after he had admitted they were his favourite, when they were suddenly attacked by rogue death eaters.

Harry had immediately shielded Severus as he was still weak and Harry was afraid Severus wouldn't be able to defend himself. Harry was completely gob smacked when Severus jumped out from behind him and started firing off spells in all directions, every one of them being a direct hit and soon there were death eaters all moaning in pain on the ground. Severus then turned to Harry and gave him a triumphant smirk before saying "still got it" making Harry burst out laughing. Distracted by their laughing, they failed to see a death eater that had been missed, charge at Severus and cast the Cruciatus Curse, Severus had fallen to his knees, his face grimacing in agony as his body spasmed painfully. Harry immediately cast a body bind on the grinning death eater just as the Aurors arrived to take all the death eaters away, he then ran over to Severus and found he was unconscious and looked very ill. Harry feared for Severus' life as he knew Severus' body was still weak. Harry cast a feather light spell on Severus and picked him up bridal style before Apparating straight to the Hogwarts grounds and ran to the infirmary with Severus in his arms.

When Harry burst into the infirmary he shouted for Poppy who came running straight to them and guided Harry to a free bed. He carefully put Severus on the bed and Poppy ran a diagnostic spell over the injured man's body. She told Harry that Severus' body was reacting more to the Crucio than normal due the fact he was still recovering from his war injuries, she couldn't tell him if Severus would actually make it this time as his poor body had been through so much. This made Harry burst into tears as the thought of losing Severus was too much to bear, he was his best friend, he made him happy, Severus deserved to live now he was free from a maniac's tyranny, Harry couldn't lose him he just couldn't, He loved him. This made Harry cry harder as he finally admitted to himself that he loved Severus with all his heart, Harry held Severus's hand and put his head on Severus' bed and just wept whilst praying to Merlin that he would grant another miracle and let his beloved live so he could tell him how much he care for him.

Days went by and Harry barely left Severus' side, he spent most of the time talking to Severus, begging him to come back to him, stroking his potion stained hand with his thumb. Finally on the fifth day since the attack, Harry was dozing with his head on Severus bed when he suddenly felt a hand stroke his hair, Harry opened his eyes to find Severus looking at him with a smile on his face. It took a moment for Harry to realise that Severus was awake and smiling at him but when he did he threw himself at Severus and hugged him tight as he cried his eyes out with relief.

"You're awake. Oh thank you Merlin, you're awake" Harry whispered as tears streamed down his face onto Severus' hospital gown.

"Indeed I am Harry, I didn't expect to find you here" Severus replied.

"He has barely left your side in the last 5 days since the attack" Poppy said as she walked into the room and began running diagnostic checks on Severus.

"You have healed in record time, Severus. Someone is definitely watching over you and wants you to stay on this earth for some reason" Poppy said shocked at Severus' recovery "You're actually well enough to go back to your own quarters"

"Wonderful" Severus replied before looking at his friend "Thank you Harry"

"Your welcome Severus, you're my best friend I couldn't leave you. Now let me help you back to your quarters" Severus nodded in agreement and Harry helped him change before they made their way to Severus' quarters.

Harry still couldn't believe that it had been only a month since Severus left the infirmary. In that time he had started as the DADA professor which he have been enjoying immensely, Severus was made Headmaster after Minerva confessed she preferred being Deputy Head, Harry was then asked to take over from Severus as Head of Slytherin which he happily agreed to. Harry and Severus had barely seen each other apart from staff meetings. Harry still hadn't been able to confess his feelings to Severus, he was terrified of Severus rejecting him and it completely destroying their friendship. Harry let out a sigh just as he turned the corner but he stopped when he heard someone whispering.

Harry quietly walked closer to the person to find a child out of bed, whispering to himself. Harry was about to approach the child but hid in the shadows when he realised Severus had already arrived and had noticed the child. Harry watched as Severus approached the first year who Harry realised, was a Slytherin.

"Why are you out so late, Mr Williams?" Severus asked the student with his normally stern voice.

"The other students were picking on me, Sir" the child replied sadly.

"Why were they picking on you?" Severus asked.

"Because I'm homesick" the child whispered again before bursting into tears "Sorry, Sir. I'm not a weak person but I miss my dad and my Papa"

Harry watched in awe as Severus dropped slowly to one knee and gently pulled the sobbing child into a hug.

"Shush child, it's ok. It is perfectly normal for you to be homesick, Sampson. It's tough to be away from your family for so long, I bet this is the first time you have been away from your parents for a long period of time" Severus said in a soft, calming voice before Sampson pulled away from him and nodded silently.

"Well if you ever feel homesick again you just come find me ok? I may be your Headmaster but I'm not that scary, regardless what anyone says" Severus said with a uncharacteristic smile "Also you could always go and see Professor Potter"

"But what if Professor Potter thinks I'm weak Sir, it's not Slytherin to be weak" Sampson whimpered.

"I can assure you Sampson, Professor Potter will not think you are weak because you are not the first Slytherin to be homesick and you won't be the last. When I was Head of House for Slytherin, many of my little snakes missed their mums and dads and I never though they were weak. Don't tell anyone but I was homesick in my first year as a student too" Severus said reassuringly.

"Really? So you don't think I'm a pathetic excuse for a Slytherin for crying all over you? I'm already not worthy of Slytherin house as I'm a half blood but now I've cried all over the previous Head of House" Sampson said before bursting into tears again.

"Shush Sampson, It doesn't matter that you are a half blood, I'm a half blood myself and I think it's very brave of you to be talking to me, most students would run off the moment they see me because they think I'm scary" Severus chuckled as he wiped the tears away from Sampson's eyes with a handkerchief.

"I don't think you are scary Sir, I think you're nice" Sampson replied "But I do have to admit Sir, since I arrived at Hogwarts I noticed you seem very sad, if you don't mind me saying"

"Well observed little one, very Slytherin of you" Severus replied with a wink making Sampson giggle. Severus then sat on the floor and Sampson sat next to him "I have been sad. Since the war, I have been very poorly and my best friend helped me during that time but recently I haven't seen him much and I miss him"

"Aww sir, that's so sad. Is he nice?" Sampson asked.

"He is more than nice. He makes me laugh, he's kind and forgiving, he looks after me when I'm poorly, he's a wonderful person. Although we didn't get along to begin with, I don't think I could live without him now" Severus replied as he thought of Harry.

"He sound like a great person. Did you know your eyes sparkle when you talk about him Sir? My dad's eyes do that when he talks about my Papa. Are you sure you don't secretly love your friend?" Sampson asked innocently.

Severus coughed, embarrassed at Sampson's innocent question "If I did, I doubt he would feel the same way. He could have his pick of men or women, I doubt he would choose me"

"When my dad told me about how he and my Papa got together, he said the same thing, that he didn't feel good enough for Papa but he was proved wrong, Papa had loved him all along. Who is your best friend sir?" Sampson asked.

"Professor Potter" Severus replied without thinking before cursing silently at the slip of the tongue.

"Well then Sir I think you will be pleasantly surprised" Sampson replied leaning into Severus' side.

"And what makes you say that?" Severus asked intrigued.

"Because Professor Potter is sad too plus I have noticed him looking at you the same way my Dad and Papa look at each other, like the sun rises and sets with you. I think he loves you Sir, you should tell him how you feel" Sampson replied his eyes drooping, heavy with sleep.

"I hope you're right little snake, lets get you back dorm before you fall asleep" Severus replied as Sampson let out a face splitting yawn.

"Too late" Severus chuckled to himself as he saw the peacefully sleeping child curled up into his side.

Severus carefully stood up and then picked the slumbering child up off the floor and proceeded to carry him to the dungeons.

Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard, Severus loved him but didn't think he was good enough for him, surely it was the other way around and he wasn't good enough for Severus. Harry then decided to go after Severus and talk to him. Moments later, Harry arrived at the Slytherin dorms and walked in to find Severus tucking Sampson into bed.

"I knew you secretly cared for the kids. Why are you tucking in one of my snakes?" Harry chuckled quietly.

"I do care for all the children in Hogwarts but don't tell them" Severus chuckled "I found this one in the corridor, upset because he is homesick" He said looking at a peacefully sleeping Sampson.

"We need to talk Sev?" Harry said seriously.

"Ok well shall we go to my rooms?" Severus replied nervously.

"Excellent idea" Harry replied and they both left the Slytherin dorms and headed to Severus' quarters.

Several minutes later, Harry and Severus found themselves sat next to each other in uncomfortable silence in Severus' living room, nursing a cup of tea each.

"I heard you in the corridor with Sampson, Sev?" Harry finally said.

Severus let out a sigh, a feeling of dread washed over his body and he prayed that their friendship wouldn't be ended that night.

"I'm sorry Harry" Severus whispered dropping his head, his hair covering his face.

"I think you should listen to Sampson's advice, for an eleven year old he is very smart" Harry said softly.

"Take advice from a child" Severus chuckled sadly as he put his cup down on the table in front of them "I can't Harry, for once in my life I am truly frightened of the outcome"

Harry put down his own cup before moving closer to Severus "Do you trust me Sev?"

Harry asked.

"Always" Severus replied.

"Then listen to Sampson's advice" Harry said.

Severus took a deep breath before letting it out slowly "I love you Harry" he whispered still not looking up, afraid to see the disgust he thought would be in Harry's eyes, he waited patiently for his heart to be broken.

Harry gently lifted Severus' chin up so that obsidian eyes met emerald ones. Severus barely held his emotions together as tears of sorrow built up, threatening to be released at any moment.

"I love you too Sev" Harry whispered as he pulled Severus into a loving hug.

When the words registered in Severus' brain and he realised that he was not being rejected but embraced and his feelings were reciprocated, he burst into tears as months of pent up emotion overwhelmed him. He held Harry close to him and wept onto his shoulder as Harry repeated his declaration of love over and over.

Soon Severus' pulled away from Harry but held his hand in his own instead "I have loved you for so long Harry but I was terrified that you would reject me and our friendship would be over" Severus explained as he successfully held back his tears.

"Oh Sev, I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I too have loved you for a long time and was afraid of destroying our friendship. I would rather have had you as a friend and loved you secretly than tell you and not have you in my life at all" Harry said as a tear escaped his emerald eyes and trickled down his cheek "But now I know you feel the same way I am never letting you go"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my love" Severus replied before leaning in and placing a cautious but delicate kiss on Harry's soft lips but was rewarded by Harry kissing back.

Finally they broke apart and sat with their eyes closed, foreheads together as they each rejoiced in their love for one another.

"Stay the night Harry, please. I want to sleep in your arms" Severus whispered.

"I would love that Sev" Harry replied before getting up off the sofa and leading Severus to bed.

The next morning, Harry and Severus walked into the Great Hall together laughing and joking with each other, it was obvious to the keen observer that they were blissfully in love. As they walked up to the head table, they were stopped by a small child throwing themselves at Severus. The whole hall suddenly fell silent as teachers and students waited for the normally feared Headmaster, to explode in a fit of anger at the cheek of the first year hugging him. However they were surprised to see the Headmaster return the hug and several students nearly fainted when they saw the Headmaster actually smile at the first year.

"See sir I told you" Sampson said to Severus.

"Thank you" Severus whispered into Sampson's ear making the little boy smile from ear to ear before Sampson released him from the hug.

Sampson then turned to Harry and boldly said "Please look after Headmaster Snape, Professor Potter, he needs lots of hugs". Several Slytherins gasped at the bravery of the little first year.

"I will Sampson" he then bent down to whisper into Sampson's ear "Make sure you give him hugs too, the headmaster is very fond of you little snake but don't tell him I told you"

"Your secret is safe with me sir" Sampson replied happily before sitting back down to finish his breakfast.

Harry and Severus gave him a wave goodbye before making their way to the head table to eat their own breakfast. Harry couldn't help but chuckle when Minerva lent closer to Severus and said "About time" making the stoic headmaster blush a obvious shade of red.

Harry then sighed contently as looked at his beloved glaring at his deputy head and he thought to himself 'Life is finally good'


End file.
